Maya Book One: Survive
by isaac1207zeede
Summary: Maya recently lost her home to a group of griefers (who she violently killed in a gruesome way) and now must survive on her own in the deadly wilderness, avoiding griefers, and monsters, meeting friends along the way. (This is minecraft hardcore mode, vanilla hardcore mode)
1. Chapter 1: Fight

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS EXTREME VIOLENCE.**

The sun was slowly setting, and I ran away from my burning home, the griefers had attacked, and I lost everything. they were hot on my trail, I had a set of iron armor, but that didn't matter, there were probably ten of them. The sun was setting, and they were getting closer, every time I tripped, they got even closer, every time I stumbled, they got closer. My dog, Betty, was close at my side, she managed to escape with me. I had spent days building that house, and weeks aquiring all of the belongings that they destroyed. Slowly, they eventually caught up with me, and one of them kicked me onto the ground. My dog, which he apparently didn't notice running alongside me, lunged at him, and pinned him to the ground, ripping his throat to peices. I looked at my belt, _'no sword' _I ran to the dying person and grabbed their sword. "Good dog" I said to Betty. Two more came running at me, the other one flanked to the right, and the other charged right at me. The one charging at me laughed loudly. "Alright motherfucker." I muttered under my breath, as I charged right at him. His swings were fast, and painful, he hit me hard several times before I could stab him in the fucking skull, luckily he only damaged my armor slightly.

I frantically turned around to the woman flanking me, and swung at her, hitting her in the head, and knocking her down to the ground, unconscious. Three more men came running at me, my dog had finished ripping the other corpse's throat out, and lunged at one of the men, and dug her teeth into his jaw, then began frantically trying to rip it off. Another one of the men threw a rock at Betty, knocking her off of the man. The man she had been biting, swung his sword at Betty, knocking her to the ground, and doing unmeasurable damage to her. I screamed with fear as I saw my only companion likely killed right in front of me. "Fucking kill her!" I heard one of the men shout, commanding his men to kill me. I ran to Betty, and looked at her, lying limp on the ground, unmoving. I turned back to the men chasing me, and charged. I impaled one of the men with my sword, he fell on the ground, and lifted his hands up to protect his face, I began frantically slashing at his arms, cutting them to peices as he screamed in pain, so I could get to his throat, which I then split open.

Two more of the griefers came charging at me at the same time. I stabbed one of them in the leg, and they fell into my arms, and I used him as a meat shield to protect me from the other guy. The other guy stabbed at my head which was peeking out from behind my meat sheild, and missed. I threw the meat shield onto the griefers sword, and both of them fell to the ground, one of them dead. The living griefer threw the corpse of his buddy off of him, and began frantically crawling away. Of course, I approached, and killed him.

The woman I had slashed in the head, I knew was not dead yet. I approached her limp body, and she woke up, and looked up at me. "Please, let me live, I swear! I will never bother you again! I will run far away from here and never come back!" She said.

"I'm sorry." I said, having considered her offer. "It's too much of a risk." I said stabbing my sword down, she motioned as if she wanted to scream, but I stabbed her throat to fast for her to let out her final breath. I ran to Betty, and fell on my knees, she wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing either. The sword that was swung at her had nearly cut her in two, Betty was dead. I was tired of this, the kingdoms fighting, the wars, the griefers, the killers. I was growing tired of life in this world, but I had to continue on, the Enderdragon would destroy the world, and people needed to act. I made a small home away from "safezones" which ironically, griefers attacked most, but it didn't protect me for long.

**I will be writing one long chapter every five days, I will write two pages per day, adding up to ten pages per chapter. This chapter is shorter, because it is the pilot chapter, AKA, to draw interest. Contact me if you want shorter or longer chapters, or want to discuss shit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

I was breathing heavily, and I was surrounded by corpses. After looting around, all I could find of the remainder of my belongings, were a couple of health potions, a health splash potion, and a splash potion of harming. I decided to set foot in a random direction, the sun was setting, and I did not have much time to fuck around. I put the loot in my backpack, and decided to head north. I looked at my compass, and went in the direction it was pointing. I kept walking, and I heard loud moaning sounds, there were zombies after me, I took in my surroundings, there were plains stretching as far as the eye can see, and the sun was low on the horizon, I needed to find shelter quickly. After walking for about an hour, the sun was no longer visible in the sky, and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I looked around, and there were no zombies, or other monsters to be seen. I sat down, and removed my chestplate, and looked down at my ribs. There was a giant bruise on my ribs, it was not purple, it was black. The bruise stretched up my side about three inches wide, and three inches tall, and it was surrounded by lighter purple bruising; it was extremely painful, must have gotten hit one good time. I looked at the chestplate; there was a large and deep dent in the side of it.

I put the chestplate back on, and continued on my journey. I should have probably used a health potion, but if I was bleeding heavily, or caught in an explosion, I would need them to survive. I looked in my backpack, hoping to find something I could use to prolong my life, and found a long, sharp iron axe. I used it to cut down a few trees, and split the logs into a few planks, that I could use for more practical things. I built a small shack out of the planks. The structure looked strong enough, and as I stood there contemplating the likelyness of the structure to fall down on my head while I was sleeping, a zombie snuck up behind me, and grabbed me. Luckily I heard him, and drew my sword before he grabbed me, and I swung my sword behind me, knocking it off. I lifted the sword above my head, and when the zombie got close, I swung the sword downwards, splitting into the creature's skull, and killing it instantly. I walked inside the structure, and blocked the entrance with some more planks. I took off my chestplate so I could sleep more comfortably then leaned back and fell asleep. I woke up many times in the middle of the night, but got through the night without a scratch, which was more than I could say for my dog.

I woke up, and kicked away the planks blocking the entrance to my shelter, and stepped outside. The sun was slowly rising, and the corpse of the zombie I had killed the night before, was burning, and evaporating at the same time, eventually it was gone. I heard a loud squealing sound, and jumped. I put on my chestplate, and drew my sword, then began walking in the direction of the sound, I noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from the horizon. I walked towards the smoke for a few minutes, I came over a hill and I saw it. There was a burnt down house in front of me, and a horse lying on the ground, in a pool of it's own blood. _'Griefers' _I thought to myself. They had come through here, and looted a cabin, and robbed all of the belongings, and slaughtered a horse. I ran quickly to the dying horse. It was laying there squealing, slowly dying of blood loss. I had a potion; I could save it for myself, or use it on the horse, and heal it. I stood there for a second, looking down at the dying horse, who was looking up at me, it let out a defeated whine, and fell uncinscious. I opened my backpack, and took out the potion. I held it in my hands, and wondered if I would regret the choice I was about to make.

I uncapped the potion, and spilled it on the horses wounds, slowly, they all closed, and the horse slowly opened it's eyes. It looked up at me, pleadingly. I kneeled down, and ripped some grass up from the soil, and began feeding it to the horse, the horse was already tamed, and saddled. The horse ate a lot of grass before it slowly rolled over onto it's feet, and rose even more slowly. I rubbed it's snout, and examined the burning ruins of the house. There was a body laying inside of it, an old man, covered in burns, and gashes, with an arrow in his eye. It was too late for him, and even if it wasn't I couldn't waste a potion on him, he was old, and useless. I looked at the horse and wondered if I could possibly ride it. I had ridden a horse before, but it was a long time ago.

_Well, you only live once_ I thought to myself. I slowly climbed up on the horse, which was now surprisingly well, and it did not buck me off.

I rode slowly around in circles for a while, and eventually started riding it faster, until I got used to it. **(before someone else points it out ^ Harr harr, that's what she said, now fuck off) **I rode back to the burnt house, and put my backpack back on, and rode off into the distance. There was a camp of griefers somewhere, and I was determined to find them, and kill them all, then I would find a safe place to settle down once the area was safe. I looked around for any sure signs of the direction the griefers went in. Surely enough, there were at least three sets of footprints headed west, into the desert. I rode the horse full speed in the directions of the tracks, until I saw three figures in the distance, jumping around and cheering with full backpacks. _'There you fuckers are.' _I drew my sword and leaned forward, the horse started running faster, and let out a loud neigh. Obviously the horse wanted these griefers to die too, so of course I had to kill them. I got very close and one of the griefers turned around and saw me riding full speed on my new horse, which trampled him. I turned the horse around, and charged full speed for another sweep, I couldn't trample this one, so I cut his throat as the horse passed him. The third and final man in the patrol drew a bow, and started firing arrows at me, all of which he missed completely.

I trampled him with the horse, then brought it to a halt. Most of the men were dead, but one remained, and I approached him. "Please!" He yelled. "Let me live! I will give you all the shit I looted! Come on man!"

"What's your name?" I kneeled down

"Uh... Murry." He said fearfully.

"Thanks." I said, stabbing him in the chest. I looked at my horse, and he looked back at me. I approached him, and began stroking his fur. "I think i'll name you Murry." I whispered to the horse. I hopped on Murry, and rode him in the direction the griefers were headed. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and soon I would be able to murder the entire camp of griefers who destroyed my home, and killed my dog. I rode for another four hours, slowly, the ground turned from grass, to sand, and I stopped to eat, and feed Murry. I ate some stale bread, then let Murry eat what little grass was sticking out of the ground. The sun was still high enough to produce a practical amount of light, so I kept riding for hours. Soon, it was night, all I could see was Murry's head bobbing up and down. Things began to get eerily quiet, there were no mobs rising, like the entire area was cleared out.

Suddenly, an arrow hit Murry in the leg, and he fell over, and I flew off the saddle into the ground in front of me. I jumped up, and looked around frantically, there was no one, then suddenly a person fully clad in some kind of blue armor came charging at me. I drew my sword, and prepared to swing. Blonde hair hung out of the helmet, so it was obviously a woman. She drew her sword, which was blue like her armor, and charged at me. She swung at me, and I ducked, and jammed my sword into her back, the sword reflected straight off of the armor, like a pebble bouncing off of a wall. "What the fuck?" I muttered. She turned around, and stabbed the sword in my chest. The horrifying sound it made, was a mix of my armor bending around her sword, and my bones being crushed like twigs. There was no pain though, not yet. I looked up at her, and she had a blank expression, almost like pity, like she felt bad for what she was doing, but she thought she had to do it. I fell on my knees, and she ripped the sword out of me, and I fell down on my chest. I rolled over and looked up at her again. "I'll fucki-" she cut me off.

"You'll what?" She said with a frown. "Kill me? Hah. You are doomed."

I pushed myself back up on my knees, and looked down at my chest. So much blood was leaking out of my chest, it was coloring the sand under me, and my plain white shirt red. I was becoming dizzier and dizzier, and slowly tried to crawl towards my sword. "I'll... Kill you..." Slowly, my vision was fading away, and my eyes were beginning to feel heavy, like I was really tired, after about ten seconds, I closed my eyes, and passed out. I felt the sensation of being dragged on my side, then I heard talking, then I heard nothing.

I woke up, and was in my old city home. I walked down the stairs, I was wearing an expensive dress, and did not have a sword with me. I looked around the room, the room was very well decorated, with swords mounted on the wall, and redstone powered lighting. I walked further into the room, and saw my dog, Betty, she looked up at me and whined. I kneeled down to pet her.

I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, and closed my eyes shut tightly, and when I opened them, I was in a chair, the walls were stone, and there was a man cuffing my wrists to the chair. It was just a dream. The man was very tall, and put dry wooden cuffs on my hands that splintered them. He was tall and muscular, and had an evil look in his eyes, he reminded me of myself. "Alright you griefing peice of shit, you are going to tell me where your camp is." He said with a smile.

I thought about this for a second, it took me a few seconds to realize he thought I was a griefer. "I swear! You've got it all wrong! I was attacked too! I killed a group of those fuckers recently!" I shouted pleadingly. I looked down at my chest, there was a large bleeding wound right above my stomach.

"If you are gonna sit here and fucking lie to me, I am going to beat the shit out of you, if you don't I will slit your throat, and you can die quickly." He said, with a grin, still wide on his face. I was disgusted, he wanted to torture me to death, and he would enjoy it.

"I swear!" I pulled against the cuffs, with no results.

"I warned you." The man put on a pair of leather gloves. "Last chance."

"I'm not a fucking griefer!" I yelled, as he jammed his thumb into the sword wound in my chest. I screamed in pain, and pleaded loudly. I fell unconscious once again. I woke up without a chestplate, and only with my blood drenched short-sleeve shirt to protect me. The man was standing there; I noticed he had a splash potion of healing attatched to his belt.

"Let me go."

"No." He drew a knife, then slowly stabbed it into the top of my left arm, and ripped it downwards slowly but with great force, splitting the flesh of my arm in half. I passed out before I could feel pain. When I came to, my right hand was still free, and I was in unbearable pain. He was standing there facing me.

"I'll fucking kill you."

"How will you do that?" He asked with a grin.

"Like this." I swung my fist at the splash potion in his belt, smashing it. A red gas filled the air, he began frantically coughing, but I held my breath, and felt the searing pain of all of my wounds closing and being slowly replaced by healthy flesh, even the bruise on my side faded away. I was fully healed, and I kicked my interrogator in the knee, knocking him down. I used my one free hand to grab him by the scruff of his shirt, and repeatedly slam his face against the wooden bind holding my left hand to the chair handle. Eventually, the wooden cuff broke, freeing me completely, and splintering the hell out of his face. I jumped up, and slammed him into the wall. He kicked me in the stomach, and I flew into the wall next to my backpack. I ripped it open; pulled out the splash potion of harming, and threw it at him. A black gass filled the air around him, and slowly burned away his flesh like acid, and eventually he fell to the ground dead, his flesh and bone slowly evaporated with the black gass.

I ran to the iron door, and pulled the lever, it slammed open; I picked up my backpack and left the room. The room exited into a long hallway, with many rooms connected to it. There were six rooms connected to the hallway, three on either side, one of which I just came out of. I entered the second room in the hallway, nothing. I checked the third, and there was nothing, and after checking each room, I looked in the window of the last door in the hallway, it was a barracks, and there was a man sleeping in one of the six beds. I slowly opened the door, and noticed a sword at the side of his bed. I needed to get to it, and get out ASAP. The room was dark, and as I crept in further, I noticed there was a bow on the desk as well, I didn't much care for bows, or know how to use them, so I crept further. I was now about twenty inches from the guard's bed, and I was full of adrenaline. I slowly reached out my hand and grabbed hold of his sword. **(that's what she said.) **I took the sword into my hands and looked closer at it, it was one of the blue swords the woman who attacked me was carrying.

I put the sword on my belt, then noticed the blue armor on the wall. If I wanted to put that armor on, I had to kill the guard, or he would hear me and wake up. Killing people in their sleep didn't feel right to me, so I left the room with the sword. There were two doors on either side of the hallway leading into the base outside. I left the building and looked around, there was a large cobblestone wall preventing me from getting out of the base, I had to find the gates, and no doubt there would be a sentry protecting it. I walked around the perimeter of the wall, and found the gate, and the person standing in front of it, was the woman who attacked me, and nearly impaled me earlier, I was going to enjoy killing her. She stood watch, as I inched closer, then I drew my sword, and lunged at her, I swung the sword at her exposed neck, and it cut through her neck like melted butter. Her head came clean off, and she fell to the ground dead. I stood there, with disbelief, this sword was amazing, my iron sword couldn't have done that with three cuts, well, not with my strength at least.

I exited the encampment quickly, and ran as far away from it as I could, it was night now, I needed to find shelter. I ran as fast as I could, I had completely lost track of the griefer camp, so there was no hope of finding my way there, besides, it looks like those people had them handled. I had no idea where I was, or how I was going to make it to a safer place, I didn't know if there WAS a safer place. It had been nine years since I ran away from home with my dog, for all I know, the city I lived in was destroyed, hell, I didn't even know the way back. How was I going to survive? I was fucked. I continued to run, with one thought in my head, repeating it self over and over. _'I am going to die alone, and in the wilderness, and nobody would ever find my body.' _I glanced around frantically, monsters were surrounding me, I really was going to die. There had to be at least ten zombies, some creepers, and a couple of spiders. My heart started beating uncontrollably fast, and I fell on my knees. Now all I could think about was my heartbeat. What was happening? Was I having a heart attack? No, couldn't be. Suddenly, and uncontrollable force took control of my body. It was as if I couldn't control myself. I stood up and unsheathed my sword.

I looked around, all of these creatures I were afraid of were now a target. Just something for me to kill, my heart was still beating fast, excitingly fast. I ran at the first creature I could see, a zombie. _**Slice! **_I charged thro the zombies swinging my sword hard, and fast. _**Chop! Crunch! Smash! Slice! **_The zombies were dead now, now all that remained were the three spiders, and a creeper.

I charged at the spiders, I wanted to kill the creeper last. I dispatched the first spider with one slice, the rest of them I had to hit two or three times. I misjudged the distance between the creeper and me, because it snuck up behind me and made the goddamn hissing sound. I turned around quicky, and lifted the sword up to protect my face. The creeper exploded and I was slammed into a nearby rock. The impact knocked the wind out of me, and knocked me unconscious. I woke up a few minutes later, and was surrounded by zombies, my sword was nowhere to be seen. They were getting closer, I slowly rose, and felt a terrible pain in my back and hips, and my vision was very blurry. I ran through the crowd, but one of them managed to grab me by my short hair. I turned around and tried to push it off, but it grabbed my by both of my arms and started trying to bite me. Every time it tried to take a bite out of my throat, I headbutted it, dazing it temporarily. I could not fight it with my fists, I knew what I had to do. I headbutted it once more, revealing it's throat, then lunged at it's throat with my teeth, and chomped down hard.

Apparently zombies could feel pain, because it made a loud pained moaning sound; I bit down harder, and harder, until the top and bottom of my jaw met in the flesh, and then with great force, I ripped backwards, ripping it's throat out, and killing it instantly. Suddenly, another zombie grabbed me from behind, I was too dizzy to heabutt this one, and it bit me in the arm, and tore a large chunk of tissue out. The pain was unbearable, and my arm was burning like it was on fire. Two more zombies grabbed hold of me, and started chomping down on me. I must have been screaming, my throat became noticably sore from it, slowly I felt peices of flesh being torn off from every part of my body. Then I heard a yell, somebody had heard me. "Majou taka dosatato mota karota!" I heard. Slowly I started to lose consciousness. All I could see were the zombies attacking me filled with arrows.

I woke up screaming in the bed of my city home. I knew it was a dream, but I might as well enjoy it before I woke up bleeding to death. I looked at the fine stone brick walls. I slowly got out of bed, and walked downstairs. I saw my brother, I missed him so much, he was killed by a griefer when he was on guard duty, my mother and father were killed by griefers a long time ago as well, but I was two when it happened, so I did not really feel their absence. I ran to my brother and hugged him. He looked down at me with a warm smile. I missed his embrace as well. "Matota jalk notsadu maroota" Said my brother. I jumped, the voice was not his, and I did not know the language he spoke in.

I woke up screaming in some strange tent; there was a man standing over me, and my entire body felt like it had been set on fire. I was laying on a soft cot. The man was wearing a full body suit of leather armor, and he kneeled down. "Martik latonta bera to kita?"

"I... I don't understand." I muttered.

"I figured you did not speak our language." He said with a calm smile. He had almost no accent whatsoever, it was as if he spoke english as a primary language. "Welcome to the spider tribe." He stood up.

"You aren't going to kill me right?" I asked, realising it sounded stupid, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"What kind of question is that?!" He looked at me surprised.

"I.. Just.. The last time I woke up, I was tortured, the group of people attacking me thought I was a griefer, they wanted to know where my 'camp' was, so they started cutting me."

He frowned at this statement. "Bullshit, I am so sorry to hear that. How could they think someone like you could be a griefer? I mean... You don't have the look in your eyes."

"I even told hi-"

"Told who?" He cut me off

"My interroga-," I paused, reconsidoring my phrasing. "Well, my torturer." I replied.

"Ah"

"-That I wasn't a griefer." I continued, slowly sitting up.

"They were probably kingsmen."

I looked down; I was clad only in underwear, and the rest of my body was completely covered with bandages. "You, saved me..." I said with a slight grin.

"We couldn't let you die, you were being attacked by zombies." He said. I noticed I was starving, and very very thirsty.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days." He said as a woman walked in with a large wooden platter, it had cooked meat and three large cups, plus a large glass bottle full of water on it. "This is Maya, she is my friend." Said the man, pointing at the woman who just walked in the tent. I looked at him shocked. "Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look.

"It's nothing... it's just... My name is Maya too."

"Oh," He paused "How bout' that." He with a laugh. The woman set the plate down, and left the tent without a word. "Help yourself." Said the man. I never ate so fast in my entire life, I had wolfed down at least three or four pounds of meat, and drank two pints of water. "Your hair is completely black." He said. "Are you Maldrotian?"

"I didn't know Maldrotia still stood." I replied. "I ran away from home when I was fourteen, I am twenty three now, I have been surviving in the wilderness for nine years now." Maldrotia was the capital of this continent.

"Why don't you have an accent?" I asked. "You speak english like a primary language."

"It is our primary language." He said, pouring himself a cup of water. "We made this 'language' to confuse kingsmen, it comes in handy when we are making attack plans and things of the sort, when there could be a scout stalking around the camp."

"So why are you called 'The Spider Tribe'?"

"Because we ride spiders." He replied.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Are you scared of spiders or something?"

"Deathly afraid."

I took weeks to heal all of the way, maybe even months. The entire tribe was wonderful to me, the man (I later learned his name was Kabet, and he was the chieftain of the tribe.) took care of me day after day, I lost track of the days, but eventually I came too a full recovery, and during my recovery I befriended most of the tribe. One day Kabet came back to the tent I was resting in, and dropped a full suit of leather armor in front of me. "You are looking a lot better, it is time you started to help out the tribe."

"I was waiting for you to ask but.."

"But what?"

"I normally use better armor."

"What are you talking about?! This armor is perfect!"

I looked at the leather armor in front of me, It was much better quality than most leather armor, but I was still very unsure about it. "I guess." I replied with distaste. I put on the armor, and it felt remarkably light. Kabet handed me an iron axe, and commanded me to cut down trees. I did as he asked, and left the tent. The brightness of the sun blinded me, and I finally got a look at their tribe, a mass of large tents lined a hill, with a large cobblestone path between two rows, the entire area was surrounded with a wall made of stood up logs. The cobblestone path was lined with people walking back and forth, and riding spiders up and down the path, these people actually rode spiders. I proceeded out a gate at the very end of the path; the entire tribe was surrounded by a large forest. I proceeded to the nearest tree, and began chopping, there were many tree stumps, this tribe had been here for a while. I began chopping. After cutting down a few trees, and splitting them into logs, then summoning men and women of the tribe to help me carry the logs back, it was night time. I returned to the tribe, most of them impressed with my dedication and ability to complete the task assigned.

A woman clad in full leather armor ran up to me."Maya! Can you watch the left side of the wall and shoot any monsters that attack?"

"Shoot?" I asked confused. I didn't know how to shoot a bow.

"Well, Kabet'll have to teach you then."


End file.
